Tempering processes must be frequently carried out in the manufacture of semiconductor products, for example, semiconductor wafers for electronic components. It is thereby important to exactly monitor the temperature of a semiconductor member during the tempering process and to exactly regulate the temperature curve.
A thermoelement attached on a semiconductor member is disclosed in the publication by P. Baeri et al, "Time Resolved Temperature Measurement of Pulsed Laser Irradiated Germanium By Thin Film Thermocouple" in Applied Physics Letters 45, 398 through 400 (1984). In this arrangement, the heating of germanium laminae that are heated with pulsating laser light is measured. To this purpose, the germanium lamina having an outer bead is placed onto a coaxially arranged bimetal composed of constantan and iron having respective contacting surfaces that are conducted to the outside and held at room temperature.
Japanese application 60/23 00 26 published Nov. 15, 1985 discloses a temperature measuring instrument for an examination means for semiconductors. The purpose of this arrangement is comprised in identifying the condition close to the examination time in that the output of the temperature measuring member in a temperature measuring element having the same shape and the same material as the semiconductor element is connected to a probe of the examination means via a conductive probe and the identified temperature of the temperature measuring element of the thermometer that was connected to the probe is displayed.
The publication by K.A. Carlson, P. Disclafani and I. Osten in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin 14, 3227 (1972) discloses a thermoelement that is cemented into the substrate material and whose terminal wires are twisted to form a thicker wire.
The publication by C. L. Eggerding et al in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin 21, 4839 (1979) recites a temperature measuring means for a multi-layer ceramic, whereby the thermoelement is composed of two channels arranged in alignment in adjoining layers of the ceramic, these two channels being filled with different metals.
The publication by L. S. Goldmann in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin 26, 1985 (1983) recites a temperature measuring probe for measuring a surface temperature, this being composed of a thermoelement bead provided with thermoelement wires in a capsule of foil filled with thermally conductive material.